Ire
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Hours after the disappearance of Igneel, Natsu was captured and was forced to work as a slave. Day by day, he slowly begins to lose his will to live but a girl named Erza helps him keep it in tact. When a rebellion occurs and Jellal banishes them, Natsu promises to protect her with his life and get revenge on Jellal so her life wouldn't be plunged into the darkness like his has.
1. Chapter 1

**Ire**

 **Hours after the disappearance of Igneel, Natsu was captured and was forced to work as a slave. Day by day, he slowly begins to lose his will to live but a girl named Erza helps him keep it in tact. When a rebellion occurs and Jellal banishes them, Natsu promises to protect her with his life and get revenge on Jellal so her life wouldn't be plunged into the darkness like his has.**

He had been wandering for quite some time now.

He was angry, oh so very angry. His expression that of a scowl he placed on his face when he continued to think and walk to his unknown destination. He was only...well, he didn't know how old he was because that damn dragon never told him. He knew he was young, younger than… that number. One of those numbers Igneel taught him. Was it three? No...two? It doesn't matter! Igneel taught him a lot of things! He just wasn't good with numbers...

The one having the emotional quarrel in his head was a little boy with spiky pink hair, dark onyx eyes and a scowl still plastered on his face. Wrapped around his neck comfortably was a scaly scarf he would claim his father gave to him. His chest was bare as he wore no shirt and his lower body consisted of black shorts that were a size too big for him- thankfully it had that thing where you could tie it up so they could fit but that didn't change the fact that the ends reached far below his knee caps.

Tears threatened to spill, and at the same time rain started to fall as he continued his way through the forest, not even bothering to avoid dead branches on the ground because each time his foot touched one they would burn to ash; not even giving time for the rain to cool it down itself.

"Where'd you go?" The pink headed boy cried to himself as the rain started to pour harder. He huffed a couple of times as he tried to steady his breathing; it worked to no avail and he found himself on his hands and knees struggling to breath. He choked on his sobs when he thought about his father again; abandoning him and not even saying goodbye.

Why did he have to do it? Huh? What was so freakin' important that he had to leave his kid all by himself? The only thing he left behind was a scarf. A scaly scarf that smelled so much like him, felt so much like him...

But it wasn't him.

"Dad!" He yelled, punching the ground with his tiny fist, ignoring the fact that the rain put out the growing fire under him. He screamed again, this time his tears flowing freely.

"IGNEEL!" He roared loudly, too lost in thought to see the trees blowing wildly and birds scattering off in random directions because of him.

"Did you hear that? It came from over here!"

Natsu turned sharply when he heard the voice of a human behind him, somewhere in the forest. The pinkette glared in their direction. Why we're humans in this forest? He and his dad had been occupying it for years and no one bothered to show up, why now. The first time he meets them of course would have to be the worst day of his young life.

The humans cut through a bush and soon enough, Natsu found himself face to face with several people, all wearing weird mask and clutching weapons.

"Ooh~ looky here! Looks like we got another brat!"

"Well the more the merrier! Besides..." One of them paused. "It would look bad on our part to leave a little boy in the woods. He could get hurt." He chuckled darkly.

Natsu didn't know why, but he did know that these people were not good, so he thought it over and planned his next move.

"What the hell are you doing here ya' weirdos?" He questioned, unknowingly stirring up anger within the men.

"Hey, I would watch my mouth if I were you brat. If you're lucky Zeref will forgive you for talking to your elders that way!" He laughed again.

 _'Zeref_?' A question mark formed above the pinkettes head.

"Anyways, we don't have time for this. Get the kid and let's go." Their leader ordered, earning his a "Yes boss!" in return.

Two men came at him and that was the moment Natsu knew they were definitely of no good. Instead of fleeing and trying to hide like a normal kid, Natsu smirked challengingly and decided to fight back. He lit his fist ablaze and ran toward the man on his left, effectively kicking him in the knee causing him to grab it in pain. It was a bad move because as he did that, he was earned with a flaming uppercut from the flame-wielding boy, instantly knocking him out.

"What the hell?" A rather round guard screeched in shock. "What kind of magic is that?"

"The flame is wrapped around his fist and it's not even burning him? What is this kid?!"

"Quiet!" Their leader roared. He too was surprised to see the display of magic, but it didn't matter to him. "He's just a kid! The magic may be different but it's still very low! He's still nothing but a runt right now!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes in anger. "Hey! I'll show you a runt!" He charged at them.

He fought long and hard, bringing down three fourths of the platoon down but he was eventually knocked unconscious from behind. As the guards picked him up and hauled him to who-knows where, Natsu could only think of one thing in his unconscious state, tears dripping down his face as he did so.

 _'Igneel_...'

•••

As the day began with its warm rays of sunlight seeping windows of the train, a very unlikely pair began to crawl themselves out of it. One was a blue cat with a white belly and the same color was the tip of his tail. He kept a green knapsack around his neck, covering a certain marking on his back.

"Natsu." He called out to someone in the train. "We have to go! The trains about to leave again!"

"I-I require a-a-assistance." The man now known as Natsu stuttered out, a certain green color adorned his entire face.

He was young, probably the age of eighteen, with spiky pink hair and onyx eyes. His attire consisted of a scaly looking scarf, a dark gray, skin tight tank with brown straps going in every direction on his chest, ending on his back, tightening something. He had red and white armor pieces on his shoulders and his elbows that were decorated to look like dragons, the same color gauntlets on his hands. On his side was a black metal scabbard that held a rather sharp looking sword. Placed on the blade of the sword was inscripted "King". Continuing on the man's appearance, a red belt held up all white trousers and finally black combat boots.

The most distinctive trait about the boy was the tattoo that covers his the length of his left arm, but most of it was covered thanks to his shoulder and elbow armor.

"Don't worry Natsu! I gotcha!" The cat gave him a thumbs up before grabbing his arms and, using all the strength his little arms could muster, pulled the pinkette out of the soon to be moving vehicle.

The moment he was outside, the pink headed man stood up and sighed, ignoring the after assault of motion sickness that always comes back at him. After waving it off, Natsu gave a tiny smile to the little blue feline.

"I appreciate your help, little buddy." Happy shook his head.

"Now now Natsu. What did I tell you? You don't have to thank me for little things like that! We're best friends!" The blue cat beamed at the man, who tried not to smile too bright, but it could not be helped. The little fur ball meant so much to him.

"I suppose you're right. And best friends always stick together, do they not?" His eyes followed his partner, who flew up until he landed on the pinkettes hair.

"Aye sir!"

Then the two began their journey through town.

•••

"What!?" A blonde squeaked out. Her brown eyes sparkled and her shoulder-length blonde hair, which was kept in a tail by a blue ribbon, bounced as she jumped in surprise. Her outfit consisted of a white zip up collared shirt with blue trimming and she wore a small blue skirt and a brown belt with a pair of black boots on her feet. "Did you say there is only one magic shop in this whole town?"

"Sorry little lady. The folk here are more fishing than magic folk. Most people in this town don't even know how to use magic. This shop could be called a passing through wizard shop." The old shop keeper told her.

The girl let out an exasperated sigh. "I came all the way here for nothing." The shop keeper noticed her pouting and since he didn't want to lose any business again, he decided to show her some of the "new" toys.

He pulled out a "Colors" magic good and explained that the young girls love it. "It lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want!" He showed off how his clothes changed from a dirty yellow to purple with a rather unique show.

"I already have one of those. I just want some unique Gate Keys." She turned away, looking around the store. Her eyes landed on a silver key that had a picture of...A miniature version of Frosty the Snowman?

Weird.

"A little Doggie!" She shouted and was granted the shop keepers attention.

"It's not really powerful you see." "I know but I really _really_ want it!"

"How much?!"

"20,000 jewel!"

It got quiet. Fast.

She creeped up closer to him but he didn't notice it. That or he was a perv and was expertly checking her out. Either way. "Excuse me but how much you say?"

"I said 20,000 jewel!" She sweat dropped.

It got quiet again. Faster.

She sat up on the counter and put her hand behind her head, her keys flinging, striking a pose."Ah, come on now Mister; how much is it really worth? Surely, you can cut me a deal!" She winked at him, not exactly knowing what to do afterwards. It was obvious from her little show that her seduction skills were mediocre at best.

"Tch, only a thousand jewel!" The blonde spoke angrily as she stomped off. "Stupid old bat must be blind! It worked every other time, why must he be different? There goes my pride...and sex appeal."

She stopped her stomping when she heard nearly a hundred fangirls screaming.

"Are you serious, he's really here?" The blonde turned around to see two girls squealing and making their way down stairs.

"SALAMANDER!"

Then, the blonde gasped in delight. "The wizard that uses fire magic that doesn't come from stores?! He's here?" She questioned. "Why would he be in a ragged up place like this?"

•••

"Hey Natsu?" Happy started, still sitting on the pinkettes head. Said pinkettes previous look of happiness was completely diminished and replaced by a scowl as the duo made their way through the town they were currently occupying. They were seemingly walking aimlessly, but Happy trusted Natsu's sense of direction and knew he wouldn't just start a journey not knowing where to go.

"Yes Happy?" The sword wielding man asked back, checking out his surroundings. The port town of Hargeon was as normal as ever. People from all kinds of places walked by, chatting away with others.

"Do you think this Salamander guy is Igneel?"

He stopped walking then, right in the middle of the road, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Happy looked down worriedly at his owner, thinking he upset him but frowned when felt Natsu grow a sad smile.

"No...he's not here. A dragon wouldn't just end up in a middle of some town. Especially Igneel. He always tried to avoid human civilization." Natsu answered. He sighed and continued his voyage into town.

"Don't worry Natsu! When we find him well all be just one happy family! You, me, Erza and Igneel!"

Before he could answer, Natsu was interrupted by a bunch of idiotic girls chanting the name Salamander. He couldn't even see who this 'Salamander' was because of said idiots.

"Hey..." Happy growled, suddenly on edge. "I don't know why their calling some guy Salamander when the real one is right here!"

"..." Natsu didn't say anything but continued in his path...which was through the fangirls. He was trying to be proper, saying "excuse" and "pardon me" so he could get through without trouble but that didn't work, so he resorted to just pushing through without saying those. He didn't even need to thrash around as he was suddenly pushed in the middle of the crowd.

Everyone was silent.

The 'Salamander' was a relatively tall and slim man with short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. His hair was the color of dark blue and his eyes were brown. His most distinctive facial feature was the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow that resembled a horizontal pair of tongs. His attire consisted of a simple short sleeved shirt and pants that were held up by a belt. To top it off, a dark blue, high collared cape around his neck.

"Tch." Was the only thing Natsu said before continuing his voyage through the other side of the fan girl circle.

'Salamander' jumped back in surprise as the boy continued walking. The blue cat on his hair giving the man a death look and stuck his tongue at him. The girls surrounding the Salamander all screamed in rage and went to attack the pinkette. One went in to tackle him from behind but he pivoted and turned his body so it was facing the man again, causing the girl that jumped at him to miss and crash near some garbage. Two more girls ran at him at top speed but Natsu grabbed their fist as they threw them backwards and tossed them where the first girl went.

"What th- Hey kid? What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blue haired man yelled in surprise.

Natsu scowl deepened as he took his "King" from his holster and sliced through the air, effectively hitting and breaking something hard.

'Salamander' cowered in fright, thinking this his last day alive but when the blade in the pinkettes hand hit his own, he looked in surprise. Natsu retracted the sword and put it back in his scabbard as the other man looked at his hand in shock.

The magical ring that he kept on his finger to attract all these women to him was broken into many part and started crumbling to the ground. As soon as the act took place, the girls in the crowd shook their heads, confused as to what was going on. When moved on from initial shock, the blue haired man glared at Natsu.

"What did you do!?"

Natsu's face turned emotionless. "Just doing these girls a favor. They don't need to pay attention to some poser like you, who uses Charm Magic to get their attention. You're scum." He scoffed disgusted.

"P-poser?! Who are you calling a poser kid? I'm the Salamander!"

The onyx eyed man looked at him for a moment before walking away, not really caring. "If you want to be, then go ahead. No one's stopping you. But be warned, there's not a lot of people in the world that particularly like the Salamander." And with that, he continued walking, carrying on with his day, his cat looking down on him worryingly.

The fake Salamander growled. He wanted to go after that know it all punk but he had other issues to solve. Like getting all those girls back.

"Wait ladies! Come back!"

A certain blonde haired girl glared at him before running off to catch the duo that had just left.

"Hey! Wait up!" She called out to them. The pinkette stopped and briefly glanced at the blonde. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

Lucy shivered. There was something about his voice that made him seem obscure; like there was a certain darkness residing in him. She shook it off for the moment.

"Uh..uh..." She laughed nervously. Why couldn't she come up with words to speak to this guy?

The boy shook his head and continued walking. "If you don't have any further words to speak with, we'll be going now." The cat on his head nodding his head.

"W-wait! I just wanted to thank you for stopping that guy with the Charm magic and maybe I could take you out to eat to thank you." She asked with a friendly smile, despite the man's dark aura.

"What like a date?" Happy questioned cheekily. Lucy's pale visage turned bright red.

"No! N-nothing like that!" She shook her head ferociously. "I just wanted to thank y-"

"Sorry, we have other things to-"

"Aw come on Natsu!" Happy chimed. "We've been out since last night and we haven't ate a thing! I've never gone without fish for that long!" His expression turned to that of desperation.

Natsu tried to come up with something to get out of this situation but realized he lost this little quarrel. He turned around and shook his head.

"Very well." Lucy smiled and led the way to the restaurant.

•••

"My names Lucy! It's nice to meet you." The blonde introduced herself when they sat down at the restaurant near the ocean.

"Heya Lucy! I'm Happy and this is Natsu!" Happy introduce the two of them munching on a fish. Natsu simply nodded his head, looking outside afterwards. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"...Natsu...I know I've heard that name before but where?" She put her index finger on her chin. "Hmm..."

Natsu held back the urge to roll his eyes. "I suppose Natsu isn't that uncommon of a name."

Lucy thought about before shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyways, that Salamander guy was using illegal magic, a charm spell, making the girls think they were in love with him. They have the power to attract people to you against their own will. The funny thing about it is that they've been banned for years. He must have to be some big creep to get a pair to get his filthy hands on it!" She continued.

"I fell victim to his spell but I snapped out of my daze thanks to you two. Thanks a million!"

"Aye!" Happy said. "But I didn't do much. It was all thanks to Natsu. His senses are way better than mine are."

Natsu, not paying attention to their conversation, simply kept staring out the window.

"Oh really? How did you know he had the Charm Ring? Are you wizards?"

"Yup!" The feline exclaimed. Natsu decided now was the time to actually pay attention to their little chat.

"That's so cool! This is the first time I met real wizard since I left!" Her expression turned to one of sadness for a moment but it quickly flipped again. She wanted to talk to actual wizards!

"What kind of magic do you use?" She questioned as her eyes turned into stars.

"Well, I can fly but I'm also working on Transformation! It's really hard though." He said before calling the waiter, ordering even more fish. "Natsu uses a rare type of magic called Dragon Slayer magic!"

"Really?" Lucy eyed Natsu, wondering why he wasn't telling her this. He briefly looked away from Happy to look at her. After a moment, he nodded and looked back at Happy. _'What's that supposed to mean_?!'

"Aye! It allows him to take the qualities from a dragon! Well in his case, a Fire Dragon!"

Lucy's eyes began to shine. "That's amazing! How'd you learn it?"

Natsu took this time to interrupt Happy, seeing as he was going to give away personal information. "I was born with it." He casually told, ignoring Lucy's gaping mouth. It was a lie, but he didn't care. It wasn't any of her business.

"You were born with that type of magic? That's insane!" He shrugged.

"I know you might not believe it but I'm a wizard myself! Thing is I haven't joined a guild yet or anything." Lucy explained. "But the guild I'm gonna join, Fairy Tail, is the best guild ever! When I join, I'm gonna take a bunch of jobs, go on crazy adventures and meet lots of new friends!"

Happy snickered behind his paws. "Well * _snicker_ * good luck with that!"

Lucy ignored him. "I'm actually a Celestial Spirit Mage!" Natsu attention turned to her immediately.

"You're a Celestial Spirit Mage?" She nodded. "That is quite impressive. You are the first I've met that possesses that type of magic." He spoke monotonously but he was still quite amazed at how she herself held magic that's full potential was quite unknown.

"Oh..." She blushed. "Thank you."

"Do you have any golden keys?"

Lucy blinked. He knew about what types of keys there were? He must've studied the magic.

"Yup!" She exclaimed happily. "I have a Taurus- the Golden Bull, Cancer- the Giant Crab, and-"

"A GIANT CRAB!?" Happy screamed. "Is it good? I bet it taste like fish!"

The blondes face dropped. "He's not for eatin, cat!"

She kept going as if she wasn't interrupted. "And Aquarius- the Water bearer." Natsu merely hmm'd, no longer interested but still surprised nevertheless.

"But I'm also working on a second magic! I don't know what it is but when I find out what I want to do, I'm going to become an expert!" She grinned at them confidently. Natsu, once more, resisted the ever so growing feeling of rolling his eyes.

"Well, Natsu here has-" Happy was cut short of his sentence when the pinkette suddenly grabbed him by his knapsack.

"We're leaving." He abruptly stated, putting a few jewels on the counter and walking away. "I apologize if there was any inconvenience." And with that they left.

Lucy stared dumbfounded for a moment before shaking her head slowly.

 _'Well that was strange_...'

•••

We begin this next part of our story with a chuckle from the blonde Mage that ate with Natsu and Happy. "Wow, Fairy Tail's at it again I see! Devon Bandit Clan wiped out, seven homes destroyed? Talk about going overboard!"

She turned to the next page and nearly squealed. "Oh, it's the centerfolds Mirajane! She's beautiful. Isn't she in the Fairy Tail guild?" She folded the paper again, showing another picture of the gorgeous model. "How do you get to become a member? Is there paperwork involved?" She sat upright and showed the world a bright smile. "Who cares, I'm so gonna join Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail you say?" said a voice that came from the bushes. It was the same exact voice that Natsu had the pleasure of greeting and scaring half to death.

Said jerk jumped from the bushes, surprising the blonde even more than she already was. "Salamander!"

"You want to join the Fairy Tail Guild, do you not?" He asked as he lifted his ringed fingers so it was in her vision. In attempt to seduce her or whatever it is he does to attract women, Salamander activated his newly found Charm Ring.

"Yeah...what of it?"

"Well, I'm having a little party on my yacht later and was wondering if you would like to come. Since I am a member of the Fairy Tail Guild it's only safe to say I can get you in no problem." He smirked.

"Like I would believe that! Why would a Fairy Tail member stoop so-low and use a Charm Ring just to get attention from a bunch of girls? And Didn't that guy break it?" She glared at him, only making him smile deviously but upon hearing about what happened a mere hour ago, he growled and ignored the question. "Have you ever heard about Salamander? A Fairy Tail wizard?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course I have!" She pointed her finger at him. "Are you saying you're him? You're the Salamander?"

"Correct. If you want to join I can put in a good word for you."

That got her attention.

"I would love to go to your party Mr. Salamander, sir!"

 _'That went quicker than I thought it would go_.' The blue haired man thought.

"Remember; I'll get you into Fairy Tail if you come, and you can't say anything about the Charm Spell."

"I won't say a word!"

"Fantastic! I'll see you at the party tonight!" He exclaimed before taking off with his Red Carpet.

"You got it Salamander...! I was so not charmed by him!" She argued with herself. "No matter; I'm getting into Fairy Tail!"

•••

 **You know what happens here Lucy finds outs 'Salamanders plans, Natsu comes, gets sick, Aquarius washed them to shore. We start again there.**

 **This part was never my favorite anyway.**

•••

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she looked at the pink headed man, Happy on her shoulder. She stopped though when she noticed the eerily calmlook he had somehow embedded on his face. Happy watched intently, already knowing of what's to come.

"You claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" It wasn't a question. He squinted his eyes slightly as 'Salamander' smirked. "What's it to you." He questioned. "Go get him men!"

They charged at Natsu, confident smirks etched into their visages. The pinkette sighed and merely closed his eyes while taking off his shoulder armor pieces. He simply tossed one of them to the goons and it hit him square in the face, knocking him out. It came back to him like a boomerang. The power of the fallen hitting the deck of the broke yacht shaking the whole thing. Natsu felt a brief sense of motion sickness that went away just as fast as it came.

"What?" Salamander breathed out. How could a simple toss of armor knock someone out?

Natsu made it seem as though he had tossed it but in reality he threw it like a baseball player, straight to the cranium.

His right piece came off next, revealing a certain guild mark, but he quickly tossed them both to Happy, who had hopped off Lucy's shoulder to do so.

"I hope you understand the level of evil, of you stating you belong to Fairy Tail, that has affected me." Natsu suddenly gave of a malicious aura. It was black and deadly but strangely enough, it seemed to be fiery. Then he glared.

Salamander shuddered in fear at the mons- kid before him. So some random pest believes he could take him on? He had a lot to learn.

But then when the kid reached for his sword, he saw it.

Natsu's glare disappeared when he noticed the imposters eyes wander to his shoulder. He felt amused enough to smirk slightly. "Ah yes. I probably should've told you from the very beginning who I was but where would the fun in that be."

On his shoulder was a scarlet colored stamp. The stamp of Fairy Tail.

Lucy and the impostors eyes widened in shock. "No way... Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Aye! Plus he the true Salamander!"

"WHAT!"

A man, a rather heavyset, gasped as a look of fear crawled on his face. "That mark on his arm! He's the real deal Bora!"

"Don't call me that you fool!"

Happy crossed his arms. "Ah~ I know him. Bora the Prominence. He was kicked out of the Titan's Nose guild for bad behavior."

Natsu smirked once more. "Don't be scared. I usually like my targets to be ready to defend themselves from a massacre at any moment." He stopped and sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't hurt you that much. If I did, I wouldn't be there for Erza's return. And we both don't want that. So I shall end this quick!" He flipped his sword and caught it again.

Two thoughts went through Bora's head. _'Target_? _Shit, he must be here to take me in...MASSACRE_!?'

Despite his nervousness, Bora kept his cool. "Oh~ what are you going to do about it? Stop me?" He spread his arms out, a purple magic circle appearing in front of him. " **Prominence** **Typhoon**!" A swirl of purple flames rushed to him at a hasty speed. They quickly swallowed him up.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. She heard Happy giggle next to her, making the blonde stare at the cat incredulously. "What's the matter with you?! Isn't he your friend?"

Happy quit his giggling for a moment. "Oh come on! You think a lame attack like that would stop Natsu? Besides, it's fire." Lucy quickly lost negative emotions toward the feline before a thought entered her head. 'What did he mean by "It's just fire?"'

Bora chuckled as he seen the explosion expand from where the pinkette was. "Well that's how it goes. You can talk the talk but can't walk the wa-"

"Well, you've disinterested me... It would appear as though you're a Fire Wizard."

The explosion was shockingly started reducing the flames smaller and smaller until it all got consumed in the never-ending black hole we all call Natsu's stomach. Taking a breather from eating his meal, Natsu let out a sigh before looking down toward Bora calmly.

"How disappointing." He spoke with both a monotone voice and expression. The blue haired man stared at the pinkette in horror.

"Wh-wh-what the HELL ARE YOU?!" He screamed in terror. Natsu swiftly threw his blade at Bora, who dodged it in the nick of time with eyes closed; it impaled the ground directly behind him. When his eyes opened again, Natsu was gone, scaring him further.

"...A dragon!" A voice growled from behind him. Bora jumped in fright but was caught by the collar and slammed into the ground. The blue eyed man gazed into the horrific red glowing eyes of his predator before him.

"H-how did he do that?" Lucy asked, slightly scared as well. Happy merely smiled.

"Which one? The fire eating or the teleporting?" His answer hurt his eardrums.

"BOTH!"

After recovering, Happy explained the powers of Natsu all while the said sword wielder was destroying Bora. He explained to her that his magic allowed him to be take characteristics of Fire Dragons, such as claws, scales and lungs. "There's also this other one, magic, but judging from how he pretty much stopped me from saying it earlier, I don't think he wants me to say anything about it."

"That's amazing!" She yelled in amazement, watching Natsu throw Bora into the sky, following up with an attack. " **Fire** **Dragon's** **Sword** **Horn**!" His head connected with the Prominence's stomach, causing him to spit out blood.

"What about the teleporting?"

"Oh yeah!" Happy started with a large smile. "He can't actually teleport his body, but his sword is special. It's actually made of fire!"

"Are you serious?!"

Happy nodded. "Yup! It's just designed to look that way...or maybe it's an actual sword too...you know, now that I think about it, Natsu has used it as a sword." Happy continued to think. "Oh! He said there was a crystal completely made of fire in it and he ate some of it, so wherever that fire goes, he goes!"

As he finished the rather long and confusing lecture, Natsu was dragging a charred Bora the Prominence over to them, with his usual emotionless expression. He put his sword back in his sheath when he was in front of them. "Now that that's finished, we shall be on our way!"

"So that's why we came here? To get this bozo?"

Natsu nodded.

Before Happy could reply, his ears were currently being held captive by the sound of Rune Knights approaching at a rather fast pace. Natsu raised an eyebrow in surprise. "They arrived faster than I thought they would."

Happy looked closer, sensing the Knights anger. Then their expression came into view. They...didn't look too happy.

"Uh...Natsu? They don't look to happy. We should go."

"Nonsense. They'll be happy enough that I've captured a slave trader." Apparently, the pinkette didn't sense the eager feeling of Knights wanting to arrest him...again.

Not taking no for an answer, Happy grabbed his pink haired partner by his scarf and flew off, calling out Lucy's name, telling her to follow them.

"Happy!" His voice said sternly. "Return me to the ground! I would like to speak with them!"

"Trust me buddy, that's not a good idea! I don't want you to get arrested again!"

Natsu sighed in reply.

Running to catch up to them, Lucy was damn near out of breath. "Where are we going?! And I'm in heels! These hurt ya' know!"

Happy smiled at her while Natsu glanced, shaking his head. _'I hope she doesn't cost too much trouble_.'

The irony.

"To Fairy Tail silly!"

Temporarily forgetting she was in heels, Lucy ran faster than she ever did in her life.

"To Fairy Tail!" She repeated, a large beam plastered on her visage.

She was beginning to live her dreams

•••

 **Yo!**

 **So as you can see, this is the beginning of Ire. The mini prologue (i guess) briefly tells you how he was sent to the tower. And if you're thinking what I'm thinking "why didn't you show him in the fucking tower meeting Erza?" Well my answer to that is (You have a dirty mouth) it will all come in due time.**

 **nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this...annd im gonna write some more.**

 **Send me that smexy review!**


	2. Gray

Era

"The idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again! This time they destroyed an entire port!"

"What in the hell is the matter with them?"

"Apparently, their Salamander was the reason of the destruction of Hargeon."

Siegrain smiled. "The Salamander is quite the trouble maker, even if he doesn't quite get it after his multiple arrests. You've had the pleasure of speaking to him on several occasions, Ultear. Was he as destructive and uncaring as we perceive him to be?"

The said woman adorning a white kimono, which showed off her ever so big bust, and sandals smiled knowingly as fond memories of the pinkette found their way to her mind. Oh so fond memories indeed.

"I wouldn't say that he was." Her short but simple answer was enough for the council.

Siegrain's smile widened slightly. "Well Fairy Tail members are known for being extremely catastrophic. Besides, I'm rather fond of them and their lazy faired attitude."

Yajima nodded next to him. "They may act as though they are fools but we mustn't forget that they're very capable."

"True; they resent quite the contrary."

"We should leave them be. After all, it would be boring if they weren't around." Siegrain smirked. Ultear nodded beside him.

"We made it!" Happy yelled from his spot on Natsu's shoulder. Lucy gasped in delight, finally happy that she could join the guild of her dreams.

•••

Natsu pushed the door open slightly, allowing it to creak. When the inside was revealed, it showed an army of people brawling it out. Chairs flew, tables broke and multiple people were injured. Just like another day at the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu walked in, Happy and Lucy following him. It grew quiet when Natsu began his expedition to the bar, his two companions still following him.

The pinkette stopped, taking a moment to look around the guild and noticing quite a few eyes on him. They weren't staring of fear, they were just staring. Lucy felt a little nervous, being next to the center of attention and all would make anyone feel that way. She gulped slightly as Happy flew up to Natsu's head, sitting on it once more.

The Dragon Slayer observed his guild and simply nodded his head. Upon that, everyone was back to brawling fighting to their hearts content as Natsu, Happy and Lucy continued to walk where the bar was. Said girl was severely confused.

"What was that?" She question, more than shocked to the whole guild fighting it out. What the hell was going on?

Happy shrugged. "Nobody likes to get Natsu annoyed. He gets real pissed off if he's annoyed so they wanted to make sure he wasn't irritated."

"Really?" Lucy began, a little surprised. "But he seems so calm and...er..."

"Emotionless?" Happy offered with a slight scowl plastered on his visage. "He may seem like that but he's not some heartless guy." He continued to fly along with her, seeing Natsu take a seat at the very end of the bar. The feline designated himself to be the one taking the new Celestial Wizard to get her guild stamp.

While walking, Lucy took notice of many members that stood out. One was right next to her, drinking her heart out. Another was fighting, a rather big guy, screaming about being manly and whatnot. There was this playboy guy with glasses surrounded by women (she crossed him out the list of her "Eligible Wizards" book), a blue haired bookworm reading whilst two guys cheered her, and last but not least-

"Hello! Are you new?" A cheery voice asked from behind her. When Lucy turned she was immediately filled with excitement, clear with the star like glint in her eyes.

"Oh my god!" She cheered. "You're Mirajane! The one and only!"

The beautiful model flashed her a motherly smile as she balanced a tray with multiple plates of food and drinks. "Correct!"

Despite being star struck, Lucy turned to look at all the racket that's going on around her. It was a battle Royale. People, chairs, tables, drinks, cups were flying and people were bruised and beaten, but they're still going! What the hell are these people on?

"Shouldn't we...ya' know...stop them?" She tried, but Mira giggled.

"I find it the more you tell them to stop the more they keep going. Besides-" The form of her flying brother approached her at dangerous speeds and slammed right into her, marking him unconscious and sending Mira in a state next to that. "I-it's kinda fun...a-am I right?" The soul of her body began to make its way out of her while Lucy cried out her name in terror.

That was when all hell began to break loose.

"That's enough guys. It's starting to get annoying." Cana stated, irritably as she held up a few of her cards.

"Says the drunk." Loke replied, readying his ring magic.

"We'll take you down for Levy!" Jet and Droy yelled in unison. The speed wizard took a running stance while the other let some plants seep from the ground.

Suddenly, one half of the guild became increasingly frigid while the other was searing mixed with the two was blood-curdling magical power that made the weaker members of the guild trembled in terror while the stronger ones gulped. The guild slowly turned to see who the crazy amount of magical power was radiating from.

The heat radiated from Natsu, who seemed to be unknowingly producing it. He sat upright, looking slightly up to stare at the person, in the corner, who created the chilling aura.

The other was a man with jet black hair and blood red eyes. He had very distinct demonic black markings covering the whole left side of his body. He wore a black and gray high collared waistcoat along with dark gray trousers and combat boots. His hair jutted upwards, giving the slightly 'mad' look to him to expand.

"W-who's that?" The Celestial Mage stuttered, looking at the 'scary' man in the corner. He didn't seem like the type of guy that would be in a cheery guild like Fairy Taill... _'I guess Natsu doesn't either though_...'

Happy spoke, eating fish that Lucy thought virtualized in his paws. "Oh, that's just Gray, Natsu's one and only rival!"

"Wow!" She expressed. "There are others the same as Natsu in strength?"

Gray looked at Natsu with his head tilted up, eyes looking down on him, a bit squinted. Both their face showing no emotion as they simply just stared at each other. Then, the crimson eyed man let a smirk creep on his marked face.

 _'W-what's going on_?' The blonde stuttered, realizing fear was washing over her at seeing two release just raw magical power.

"You'll understand sooner or later. Well, not fully, even I don't." The emotion named feline admitted, not at all affected to the sheer power surrounding the guild. "But those two...they've always had this sort of...connection."

Lucy blushed. "You m-mean.."

Happy looked at with wide eyes, horror written on his face. "Wha~ god no! Eww!" He closed his eyes to out the image. "You're a weirdo Looney."

"IT'S LUCY!"

Like a press of a button, the intense power coming from the two stopped. When Lucy turned her head to observe the two powerful mages, they were both looking in different directions, though the raven haired man still had the lunatic smirk on his visage.

" **WOULD YOU DIMWITS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN**?!" Everyone quit their whispering and gazing at the pinkette and raven haired wizards to pay their heed to the newly arrived master, who was in the form of a-

"GIANT!?" Lucy screamed, which seemed to be an ongoing occurrence ever since she was brought to this ever so wonderful place called the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hello master!" Mira greeted with a beam. Lucy's eyes shot open.

"Master?!"

The Master took a moment of his time to look down upon the new face as she looked on, a frightful expression cemented by on her countenance.

Master looked down toward the scared blonde, sensing, and obviously seeing, her fear. " **New recruit huh**?" Mira nodded.

He grunted as air blasted up, surrounding him, preparing to get him down to normal size. Lucy took it the wrong way though as she squared down and braced herself for the impact that would never come.

"Nice to meetcha'!" The now short master, who has horrible color coordination as he wore a blue and orange pointy hat, a small, long sleeved vest with a white tee-shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem in the middle, said. Lucy stared, dumbstruck at the man.

"He's tiny!"

The short master back flipped, flying in the air. He hit his back on the railing, but ultimately recovered and stood on the same very fence.

"You've gone and done it again, ya' bunch of brats! Look at the paper work the Magic Council sent me this time! The biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?!" He started to shake. "All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!"

Some members looked down, ashamed of getting their precious Master angry. Makarov stopped his shaking, letting out a deep sigh. "However, I say; to heck with the Magic Council." He burned the list of complaints he held in his hand and threw it. Before it could hit the ground, the whole paper was burned to ash, scattering away along with the wind.

"Listen up. Any power that surpasses reason comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic; one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the Council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. Cause' that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild, number one!"

The entire guild, except Natsu and Gray- who were both minding their own business by the former resting his eyes and the latter mulling over his own thoughts, cheered.

"There you go, new member of Fairy Tail." Mira bubbly told Lucy with a smile the same as her voice. While giggling uncontrollably, Lucy squealed in delight at seeing the pink insignia on her hand. She ran up to Natsu and Happy, still excited as ever.

"Hey guys! Look! I've got my guild mark!"

She was expecting an answer, but Natsu simply opened his eyes to observe what was going on and let them shut seconds later, not showing the least bit of care. Lucy grew a bit frustrated from the lack of input as he was like this ever since the first met each other. She was going to question why he was such a monotone jerk, but a joggle from the pinkettes felines head stopped her.

"Ne, Natsu. You don't have to be mean about it." He tried but Natsu merely let out a 'tch. It took a moment but Happy let out a giggle, turning back to the blonde.

"Don't mind him Lucy. He just misses Erza!"

Natsu's shot a look at the cat, who merely smiled back cheekily.

"Erza?! As in the Erza?!" The blondes mouth gaped at she pointed her finger at the cat, who nodded back happily in return.

"You guys know Titania?!"

"Aye!" Happy began as Natsu sighed. "She's our partner! And my mom...sorta." He laughed.

Natsu shook his head as the smaller animal went on. "Those two are very much known in Fiore! You've never heard of the Salamander and Titania?"

"...! Oh my god! I forgot you're the Salamander!" She pointed a digit toward the pinkette who once again ignored her as an answer. This guy...grr! He wouldn't speak to her no matter what she says! He would either open his eyes to what his cat says or to look in the direction of that 'ice guy', as she liked to call him, with a slight scowl.

On the other side of the bar, Makarov was drinking his beer in solitude, until he heard small patted footsteps treading his way over to him. "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" A young voice resonated under him. The master looked down; quickly figuring out that the voice was Romeo. "Calm down brat; your dads a wizard, a Fairy Tail one at that. Give him time."

"But he's been gone for more than a week! He said he would come back in three days!"

"The mission on Mt Hakobe is the one he took if I remember right." The old man said to himself, not at all fretting over the situation.

"Yes! It's not that far so why won't somebody go look for him?!"

"Brat, you're getting on my nerves! Your old mans a wizard and like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself!"

Natsu opened his eye lids, taking a quick look at the child before closing his eyes again. Macao wasn't the strongest of wizards so it seemed to be clear that he was potentially taken over by those filthy Vulcans that reside in that troublesome mountain. But Macao being Macao would power through or maybe someone will come after him themselves.

With that thought, Natsu stood up and made haste to leave, the atmosphere not welcoming whatsoever. He just wanted to go home.

"Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

"You're a jerk!" The young Conbolt proceeded to punch the old man before running away, tears streaming down his face. Makarov slightly winced at seeing the boy go before drowning himself in the mug once again.

Happy observed the scene with a sad expression. "Poor Romeo...Macao's a strong wizard, he'll get out of that."

He stood up from his spot, activated his Aera and took the air, but not before saying a few parting words to the new girl.

"It's good to have new members, and people are really nice here, so don't be afraid to talk to others. Maybe you can even join a team. But anyway, I gotta catch up with Natsu."

He started flying away. "See ya' Looney!"

"Again, IT'S LUCY!"

•••

It's been three days since Lucy joined Fairy Tail.

Since then, she went in a mission with her newly named best friend, Levy Mcgarden, and her two lapdogs, Jet and Droy. The mission itself seemed pretty easy; just destroy a book, but complications and such obscured the way so they couldn't collect the money. But now it looks like she starting to fit in with this rambunctious guild.

She hasn't seen Natsu or Hapoy ever since she arrived. She assumed they had other things to do, seeing as he was such a strong wizard and probably had request from all around for his help. The next time she sees the two of them she will offer them to take a job with her, as thanks for getting her into the guild of her dreams.

As if kami herself read her mind, the pinkette and his blue furred companion walked in the room. The chatting and such instantly stopped upon the arrival of the Salamander, who nodded at them, allowing them to chat once more.

"Woah!" Began Lucy. "They have complete control over the guild! They basically tell everyone if it's okay or not okay to talk!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere around her began freeze up. The counter grew frost, the beer froze, and everyone in the vicinity shuddered, the cold instantly affecting them. Cana's expression grew to that of a look of irritation as she knew who ruined her liquid lover but wouldn't blabber anything that could cost her more pain.

"Speak for yourself blondie."

The Stellar Mage slowly turned her head until her eyes were met with a rather chiseled chest from which the wintry aura was emitting from. She blushed crimson, backing away at top speed, not at all thinking how the abs that coated the man's chest was amazing.

"He doesn't even care if these people fight. I don't see him in complete control."

Lucy slowly retracted her cranium upwards, getting a good look at Gray's emotionless face.

He was looking down upon her, chin pointed up slightly. His eyes, like his attitude, cold despite them being red. The tattoo over his eye creeped Lucy out; which she believed began to twitch slightly. This guy's vibe practically screamed frigid.

"Gray."

Gray took his eyes away from the teenager to look in the dark, obsidian eyes that belonged to a certain pinkette. His impassive features changed into a smirk, his orbs vaguely narrowing.

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Natsu."

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, face and voice monotone.

A snort. "What? I can't investigate a member you yourself brought in? There's a first time for everything, and this is the first time you take interest in anybody that you didn't know." He laughed again. "Just a girl."

"Is there a reason to this?"

Gray's smirk grew as Natsu's eyes darkened.

Happy watched intently as the two tensely spoke to one another, him being on edge as well. Lucy noticed the cat unknowingly look into the two scary mages, reading them, and possibly discovering outcomes of where this could lead to.

Natsu and Gray fighting would not be for the best at the moment. They were two of Fairy Tails monsters, and monsters colliding; especially in such a rigid atmosphere would be a disastrous event. Lucy didn't know what to do, as did every other Mage in the guild.

Mira was probably the one who looked the most worried, not even able to clean the glasses without looking over to the two of them with concern. Her eyes shifted to them constantly, trying her best not to make her way over to them and break their little stare down, knowing full well what would happen otherwise. She grew up with those two stone-hearted psychopaths.

Natsu was always the type not to start a fight with anyone in the guild, always staying quiet and keeping calm. As a kid, he was always around Erza and Happy, never letting the two of them out of his line of vision. They meant, and still do, the world to him. If any one of them were to be hurt or sad, he would take the blame, even if it wasn't his fault.

But when they weren't around, Natsu was a passionless, antisocial, non-caring individual. He believes that's his true, unvarnished personality, but if you ask the scarlet haired woman and their cat, he was the kindest, bravest, and most loving boy they've ever met.

Gray was always antisocial. He tended to avoid every single one of his guild mates ever since the first day he joined Fairy Tail. They didn't understand him and, because of that, they never could. Ever since he was...forced to seize his ability, his darkness knew of no bounds.

That was until, on a cold gloomy day, a red headed girl and a pink headed boy stumbled into the guild. When his orbs landed on them, he thought them to be just regular kids, orphans most likely, coming to join. But when he stared into their eyes, the plainness of them disappeared.

The girl interested him, he would give her that, but the kid next to her; the punk scowling as Makarov helped the two of them inside, made something inside him click. When their eyes connected, through sheer luck, he knew the other boy felt it as well. They were left scrutinizing, observing each other for minutes before the girl next to him shook his arm gently, and earning is attention.

They went deeper inside to go to the guilds infirmary. Natsu felt eyes burn through the back of his head, and he knew who it was. He turned around once more, forgetting that Erza was holding him by the arm stopping her too.

Fortunately, Natsu knew when enough was enough. He then turned away, answering Erza's questioning glances with a shrug, and followed the old man to the back.

Gray, for the first time in months, smiled.

The seemingly telepathic battle between the two was cut short, due to a certain interruption by none other than Loke.

The fear-filled glasses-wearing playboy entered the guild with a bang. Eyes wide, heart beating faster than usual; his normal cool demeanor all replaced. "I've got bad news!"

The whole guild became silent.

"Erza's back!"

They screamed.

Natsu's orbs narrowed while Gray's rolled. The said taller Mage forgot about his issue with the pinkette and walked to his corner of the guild, annoyed. His fun was interrupted yet again.

The guild members scrambled about, all trying to get to safety. Happy took his spot on the bar, his smile wavering as little pools of sweat fell from his body and head profusely. The blonde next to him seemed to be shaking like a leaf as well.

The sound of boots hitting the ground resonated through the guild as she entered; holding what seemed like a giant horn in one hand. Each time she stepped, a rumble would happen, scaring everyone even more. Lucy peered her eyes as she looked at her. The woman seemed really familiar...who was she?

When Lucy brought her head back up, she noticed that Erza had stopped walking but was scouting the room, looking for somebody.

"She's pretty." Lucy muttered as she stared at her appearance. Scarlet red hair that flew beautifully in the wind along with chocolate brown eyes that fit in perfectly with her perfect hair. A Heart Kreuz breastplate, gauntlets a blue skirt and black combat boots is what adorned the rest of her body.

"I have returned." She began as she placed the monster-sized horn, her voice stoic. "Where's master-"

Her movement of the mouth was cut short when a sword was shoved in her face. It was long and sharp, with the word 'King" inscripted on it. The point was inches away from her neck, threatening to be unleashed and thrusted forward.

Startled, was what she was upon its arrival, but ultimately she found her eyes actively moving up, meeting another pair that were the deepest shade of onyx. His pink hair spiked up as always. A slight scowl adorned his features as he stared into Erza's eyes.

"Natsu-" She began but alas, was interrupted.

"When someone tells me they'll go on a mission and will return in two weeks' time, I expect the designated time; not a whole month." He was challenging; challenging her to come up with an excuse. His eyes bore deep down into her soul, and she wouldn't deny that hers tried to go into his, but that gaze of his was too intense.

Her very own eyes narrowed at the man in front of her.

It was quite the silence before she said a word. Members stood on the edge of their seats, watching the scene with eyes wider than an owl.

She sighed.

Taking a step backwards, Erza bent over and bowed, making Lucy's scared face turn into a one of shock as her jaw dropped.

 _'That's the scary Erza_?'

"Please, forgive me! I never intended for a simple mission as such to take so long! I should've finished the mission and hastily returned to you!" She bowed once more. "If it will atone for what I have done, you may hit me!"

Everybody in the guild sweat dropped. _'That's Erza for you_.'

Her eyes looked so sincere and heartfelt that Lucy thought she could see Natsu's facade wavering a bit, but alas, it was probably her imagination.

The Dragon Slayer raised his hand, causing the blondes already dropped jaw to break the ground, falling down to the basement. His hand pointing toward the sky before it suddenly flew down to the red heads face.

He stopped just centimeters away from her forehead. She didn't flinch, which Lucy had to say was the coolest thing she saw all day (she knew she would've). His pointed hand tucked in his thumb, ring and pinky finger, only allowing his index and middle finger out. He pushed them forward and gently tapped her forehead, causing the girl to let out a whimper. This punishment was oh so cruel indeed!

"There." Natsu said, patting her head lightly. "That shall suffice."

The red head pouted, but then remembered they were in FRONT of all of Fairy Tail. She blushed crimson at the closeness between her and her pink headed best friend and scooted back a bit, making Natsu raise an eyebrow.

As much as she loved contact with the fellow swordsman, she had some words to say to the guild, and it wasn't good.

Not at all.

She coughed in her hand, blush never dwindling. "S-so I have returned!"

 _'Yeah...we know_.'

"Where's Master Makarov?"

Mirajane, who smiled cutely at the scarlet haired mages attempt to forget about what just transpired, answered her question. "Sorry Erza. He's at a guild masters conference at the moment. He should be back in two days."

Erza nodded. "I see..."

"Err...what's that thing you're holding?" A poor soul- Max asked.

"A horn of a monster I've slain. The villagers were so thankful they decorated it and gave me it as a gift. Do you have a problem with it?" She hastily questioned him.

"No ma'am!"

Natsu sighed internally. "Perhaps I should make way to clear out my storage, seeing as you probably won't be putting that thing in your own home."

Erza smiled as she shook her head. "I wouldn't deny that."

The answer only made him sigh once more.

"Anyways..."

She looked away from the scared Max, her eyes still scanning the room, and looked toward the guild. Her eyes narrowed as she put her hands on her hips, obviously meaning business.

"All of you listen up!" Everyone's attention was dragged to her (even though everyone was already staring at her). "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late! Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do!"

The first victim.

"Cana!" The resident drinker spit out her beer that she was drinking from the barrel. "Start controlling your drinking!"

"Vijeeter! Take the dancing outside!"

"Wakaba! Take the smoking elsewhere or suffer the consequences!"

"Nab! Pick a job and get the hell away from the request board!"

"Macao!" She looked at him, already giving up hope. She sighed.

Macao: Please just say something!

"I don't even know where to begin with you." Erza put her hand on her face in irritation.

"Wow. She's really tearing into everyone." Lucy muttered to herself, loads of sweat running down her face. _'I take it back. She is scary!'_ _  
_  
"Where's Gray?"

Everyone look on with wide eyes as Erza requested for Gray, though Natsu was little tense. The way his left leg moved an inch in front of his right, his right pinky finger twitched indicated her that as clear as day. What does she need him for?

Her frown came back as she looked at the direction the tattooed man was supposed to be, in his beloved corner. "Gray!"

He scoffed at her, but walked to her nevertheless, albeit slowly. He strolled lazily, ignoring the guilds eyes on him as he made way to the center.

"You called?" He joked but with no smile.

"Yes." She began. "I need you two to do me a favor."

That got their attention.

"While traveling, I overheard something that worried me." Natsu squinted his eyes. "Normally, I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of upmost urgency.

The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

Nobody could breathe at the sudden request.

"Holy crap!" Laki muttered, after minutes of complete silence. "Natsu and Erza on one team are already scary but adding Gray? They're the most indestructible team in Fairy Tail!"

Lucy dropped to the floor. "What?!"

Gray grunted, taking a look at Natsu. The man was looking back at him, but eventually turned to gaze at the red head. She answered it with a narrow of her eyes and he responded with a snort.

To Lucy, it seemed as though they had some sort of secret way of communicating, some way only they can speak to each other- without the use of words. It was all in the eyes, mouth and arm movement. It was confusing the blonde, but she quit thinking about it, knowing there was no way she could understand it.

She tuned out of her thoughts when the raven haired Mage spoke again.

"I think I'll pass." He walked away, looking sideways at his other guild mates. His eye twitched as they continued to gawk. They were getting annoying.

"Gray." Erza started again, more serious. "This might be of your interest."

He didn't stop. "Look; don't you remember? Me being on a mission with your boyfriend would cause nothing but trouble. And that's my decision, not that old geezer's."

Natsu saved Erza from stuttering like a mess from essentially being called the Dragon Slayers girlfriend by crossing his arms and speaking.

"I agree. The three of us would be a bit much for a simple mission. Why do you require the two of us?"

Her face immediately became stoic, back to her regular self. There was no time for games, so she shan't stall any longer. "I know you have heard of the Demon Flute, Lullaby from the book of Zeref?"

Natsu remained still but Gray's eyes glared at the sheer mention of the book of Zeref. He looked down on his body, taking long glances at the demonic markings taking over half of it.

Erza took the action as a yes. "If things were to go wrong, I would need the two of you by my side. Afterall..." She trailed off.

The two men knew where she was going with this. Natsu took the time to grasp his own marked arm as well, feeling it burn with hunger. It hadn't been used for quite some time.

"You two are Fairy Tail's Devil Slayers."

•••

 **There we go! A week and a day...I counted.**

 **This chapter was really just an introduction to two- no the rest of the main characters. Pretty much; it's a meet Gray! A teeny bit of Erza and a cameo (I guess) of Ultear.**

 **Gray's character is different from canon. Since you've read this, you know he, along with Natsu (surprise!) is a Devil Slayer. His magic will be a huge reason of his personality change.**

 **I think I hinted at Natsu being a Devil Slayer last chapter…right? Pretty sure.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Review, peeps!**


End file.
